


Appropriate Behavior for Mixed Company

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Molly has learned how to deal with kids’ behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Behavior for Mixed Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> **Notes:** Written for Digthewriter as part of the 2015 HP_Halloween fest.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for running a fabulous fest as always, and also to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn. <3

~

Appropriate Behavior for Mixed Company

~

“Well, well,” Molly murmured. “Look at that. About time.”

Sirius, accepting the dish of Halloween treats she’d made for the party, looked up. “Draco and Harry, you mean?” he asked, following the direction of her gaze. “Yes, they’re rather…involved.” He cleared his throat.

“You don’t approve?” 

“I do,” said Sirius. “I wasn’t sure you would. They can be pretty blatant.” 

“I approve,” Molly protested. “And they can be as blatant as they like! As long as they’re happy.” 

Sirius grinned. “So you’re fine with Charlie and Neville, too, I take it?” 

“Naturally,” Molly said stoutly, glancing towards the darkened corner where Charlie and Neville were chatting. “Whatever makes my kids happy is—” She paused as Charlie began licking a candy cane suggestively. And when Neville leaned in and sucked on the other end, she blushed bright red.

Sirius coughed. “I find it helps if I don’t examine their actions too closely. After all, none of them need chaperones at their ages.” 

“True,” agreed Molly. She blinked. “Although what Draco’s doing doesn’t seem appropriate for mixed company—”

After a double-take, Sirius marched towards Harry and Draco, while Molly, smiling, made for the Floo. She knew how to pick her battles.

~


End file.
